This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting coiler cans from a sliver consuming machine--such as a drafting frame--to a sliver producing machine--such as a carding machine--which charges the coiler can with sliver. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which removes sliver residues from the coiler cans before they reach the sliver producing machine. The apparatus includes a coiler can transporting carriage and the coiler can, prior to being charged with sliver at the sliver producing machine, passes through a sliver can emptying device for removal of sliver residues that the coiler cans still may contain after the sliver has been paid out to the sliver consuming machine.
According to a known apparatus the coiler can is freely standing on a supporting platform of the carriage. For removing sliver residues from the coiler can, a mechanical sliver removing device is provided which, for example, may be of the mechanical contacting type or may be based on vacuum or air blasting operation. The sliver removing device may be moved into a sliver removal position and a fiber depositing position. In the fiber depositing position the sliver removing device transfers the removed fiber material to an intermediate storing device.
It is a disadvantage of prior art constructions that the sliver removing device adds to the complexity and expense of the fiber treating process and that the fiber removing device has to be switched between the removal position and the depositing position. It is also a drawback that in prior art constructions no support arrangements are provided at the transporting carriage for the coiler cans or for the sliver material projecting beyond the upper edge of the coiler can.